


Please Say Yes

by TheDarkLordMegatron



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Let them be happy damn it!, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Old Men In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkLordMegatron/pseuds/TheDarkLordMegatron
Summary: “I love you Reg. I have done for over thirty years, and maybe it’s not possible, maybe the Council will have my title for even considering it, but I have to ask. Regis Lucis Caelum, will you marry me?”





	Please Say Yes

As Shield of the King, Clarus Amicitia had found himself in many a terrifying situation, hardly a surprise when one is expected to use their body as a human shield. He’s stared down Daemons, held off Councillors and Politicians alike in order to give Regis a ten second head-start, he’d even force-fed Prince Noctis vegetables - that had been a truly terrifying evening, one he’d yet to forgive Regis for. But there was something so utterly nerve-wrecking about asking someone you loved, someone you couldn’t imagine living without, to marry you - not counting the fact that the man in question was the King of Lucis and his oldest friend. 

Had his father not been so adamant that forging political alliances with other noble houses was of the utmost importance, along with him producing an heir or two, Clarus would have quite happily led the life of a bachelor. Lily, a wonderfully kind woman in the beginning, had not even been a friend. In fact, the first time they’d actually met one another had been at the altar. In the beginning he’d hoped that they might have been able to find some affection for one another. Perhaps even form a friendship, just something to make the horrible knowledge that they would have to produce a child together a little easier, but it had become quite obvious after just a few months that such a thing was not possible. After seven years of a less than perfect marriage, and only three weeks after Iris’ birth, Clarus had awoken to his daughter’s midnight wails to find his wife’s room devoid of her belongings and the woman herself long gone. 

It had been for the best. Despite Gladiolus’ tears and Iris’ wails for a mother who would never return, Lily’s departure had been a blessing in disguise. And just as he’d supported Regis following Aulea’s death, Regis had stood by his side a calm and ever welcome presence.

He supposed it was only natural they would come together once more, after being forcibly torn from one another’s arms by their fathers. Whilst they both mourned the years lost, neither could truly regret their marriages, not when they resulted in children whom they could never imagine being without. Three children who had not so subtly hinted to Clarus that perhaps, just maybe he should get that ring out of his drawer and ask the King to marry him.

“Get on with it!” Gladiolus hissed as Noctis threw a loose bit of soil in his general direction. Rolling his eyes Clarus chose to ignore the pair, instead raising a hand to knock on the door, only for said door to swing open. 

Regis gave him a somewhat amused look “You’ve been standing out here for a while now,” He teased “I didn’t think the door was that interesting.” 

“You think you’re so funny.” Clarus shot back, shooing Regis back inside the office before shutting the door behind them. 

“Oh I know I am.” Regis retorted with a chuckle as he made his way back to his desk. “So, is there a reason you were standing out there for so long rather than coming in?” He asked, carefully lowering himself down into the chair. 

“The door doesn’t sass me every two minutes.” 

“You love my sass.” Clarus made a non-committal noise “Something bothering you?” Chuckling lowly the Shield perched himself on the edge of the desk, directly in front of his chair.

“Most things bother me. The frankly horrific number of recruits who fail their entry tests, Aldercapt’s existence, Iris’ Moogle addiction, thank you for that by the way, but no. As of this exact moment, nothing in particular is bothering me. That being said.. there is something I would like to ask you.” He took Regis’ left hand, unable to resist running his fingers over the Ring of the Lucii, marvelling at the power he could feel thrumming beneath it’s exterior, the very power that caused Regis so much pain and would likely kill him before his sixtieth birthday. “Had we been born into different families, I’d have asked you this decades ago, but we weren’t and our fathers were assholes.” 

He looked up at Regis and returned the warm smile his partner was giving him. Reaching into the depths of his robes with one hand, the other still occupied with holding Regis’, he fumbled around until he was able to withdraw the small black velvet box. 

“I’ve had this for nearly two years now,” He began “And while it’s been making my sock drawer significantly better looking, it would look far better on your hand.” Snapping open the lid he presented the intricate silver ring to Regis, releasing his hand to allow the man to hold the box properly. “I love you Reg. I have done for over thirty years, and maybe it’s not possible, maybe the Council will have my ass for even considering it, but I have to ask.” He stood up from the desk, gently turning Regis around in his chair as he walked to the side and lowered himself down to one knee. “Regis Lucis Caelum, will you marry me?” 

Ducking his head Regis clutched the little box close to his chest, and for a brief terrifying moment, Clarus was sure he was going to say no - perhaps even strip him of his title - but when he did finally raise his head to meet his gaze, there was no anger. No discomfort. Only tears and a bright smile.

“Yes. Yes I’ll marry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a prompt and anon sent me on Tumblr! 
> 
> Feel free to come and chat/scream/send prompts to me on Tumblr: TheDarkLordMegatron!


End file.
